Kwang Hyang-Soon History Changes
Kwang Han-Gyong has just recently became the CEO and owner of his family's successful and prosperous company after his father's death just a few months ago. He was in his room in the midst of getting ready for a board meeting as he changed into his formal wear. His personal driver had just readied the car for his departure; today's not the day to be late. Looking through some folders and papers, he exited out of his bedroom and proceeded down the hallway en-route to the first floor. He wasn't exactly looking at where he was going and being unaware of an un-welcomed guest, he bumped into a young lady. He said "Jwesonghamnida!" as at first glance and thought, he assumed it was one of his female servants. As he was about to descend the staircase, the young lady cleared her throat in hopes of getting Han-Gyong's attention. It was then that he realizes something doesn't seem right. Kwang Han-Gyong turned around to see a lady that he didn't invited into his mansion or frankly know of at all standing in front of him. Startled at first, he was ready to call for security at any second if the lady had not taken the first step and introduced herself as Myong-Suk, who was in fact Apate in disguise. Myung-Suk uses the power of deception to make sure Han-Gyong did not question how she actually got into his mansion in the first place anymore. "Myung-Suk, a pleasure to meet you!" She said as she held out her hand for him to shake, "I happen to be the intern that will be spending time at your company this month." Despite how she startled him, Han-Gyong felt that there was something about Myong-Suk that doesn't seem quite right and he was intrigued by her. Myong-Suk said that she'll meet up with him at the board meeting soon, she descended the stairs and waved goodbye back at Han-Gyong who was still processing the eccentric first encounter with Myong-Suk. In the matter of seconds, Han-Gyong went from having curiosity about the lady to pure confusion. How exactly did she know that there was a board meeting today? Han-Gyong merely shrugged it off and assumed that perhaps one of his employees "must have" told Myong-Suk about it; that "must" be it. Just as Myung-Suk had said she was an intern that stayed in his company in the following month; with a touch of her powers, she could easily deceive anything into believing she was one. Being in each other's presence at work most of the time, what started as a pick-up line and brief conversation slowly and slowly turned into a bonding relationship. The night before Myung-Suk's internship ends, Han-Gyong her over to his mansion to spend a romantic night together. After a moonlight dinner cooked by a Michelin chef, they spent the night in drinking red wine and deeply conversing. That was all that Han-Gyong remembers before he passed out. He should guess that someone doesn't seem right, Myung-Suk kept on giving him more wine while she drank minimal herself. Little would he know that Myong-Suk was planning to deceive him into signing a contract that officially transfers fifty percent of the company's property to her name while he was drunk. Han-Gyong woke up the next day with an incredibly hangover, place on the table beside his bed was a copy of the contract that he unwillingly signed last night alongside with a small note that reads: "What a great time we had last night! See you at your our company later! ~Myong-Suk P.S.: Hope we can do what we did last night again." Seeing what Myung-Suk had left, he rushed out of his mansion and speed his way to his company. The board members had no knowledge of this matter at all; Han-Gyong concealed what had happened last night from them until he settled things with Myung-Suk. He went searching for Myong-Suk to find her sitting behind his desk in his office with a smirk. His secretary told him that she tried to stop the lady from barging into his office but she insisted that she "owns" this office too. He closed the door and immediately confronted Myong-Suk, asking questions such as why did you do this? Without saying a word, she handed him yet another contract, this time to transfer her share of the company back to him. She explained that did it for fun and that she has to leave and she'll be out of his life. Yet, this time what she said was actually not a lie, as she indeed just left without any notice or trace. It was a Saturday afternoon, exactly three months after Myung-Suk's disappearance, his servants were given a break for the rest of their day so they could spend time with their family. He was out in his personal gym working out when he heard a slight crying, one that sounds like a baby's, outside the door. Grabbing a towel, he opened the door wondering what was the source of the sound. There he saw, inside a cradle lies a baby that greatly resembles himself along with an envelope and a Celestial Bronze Nihonto beside it. Inside the envelope lies a letter from Myung-Suk where she explained to Han-Gyong her true identity as Apate, the goddess of fraud, deceit, trickery, deception, and guile. The letter continued, speaking about how their child is both half god and half human, better known as a demigod. She also warned that as their child grew older, he would begin encounter mythical creatures whose sole purpose is to kill him. After some writing directed for Han-Gyong about the time they spent together, the letter ended with a map of how the reach Camp-Half Blood at the back. He heard a voice, Myung-Suk's to be exact, echo in his head saying "Annyeonghi Gyeseyo" which means goodbye in Korean; and that was the last time Han-Gyong ever heard from Myung-Suk or by her real identity, Apate. The baby boy whom Han-Gyong had named Hyang-Soon was born into the incredibly wealthy Kwang family. Hyang-Soon's grandfather was a billionaire and founder of the family's multi-million company, you could say that the family's initial success was all thanks to him. After his death, a giant portion of his wealth was divided between his two sons, the eldest Han-Gyong and Han-Gyong's younger brother, the remaining portion was divided among his relatives. Originally living in South Korea, Han-Gyong took his share of the wealth and immigrated to America where he hopes to expand his business in. While his brother took care of the business in Korea, Han-Gyong began to build the company in the states. It started out small initially but with years of hard work and determination, the company in the states became just as successful as it was in Korea. At a very young age, it is apparent that Hyang-Soon is what you would consider as a playboy. Although he was told that he will take on the role of the CEO of his family's company once his father retired, he neither gave it much thought nor thinks that it is what he would want to spend the rest of his life doing. There was only one thing that kept him considering it: money. I mean, isn't it every kid's dream to be a millionaire—no a billionaire—when they're older, Hyang-Soon was no different especially since it was highly possible with his family background. Exactly when he was old enough, Hyang-Soon was enrolled to go to a prestigious private academy known for its high educational standard for acceptance. Yet again, he gave little effort into it and would have been easily kicked out if it wasn't for his father. There were pretty much only three things that are able to keep his interest and attention: entertainment, his friends, and relationships (although, each partner only keeps his attention temporarily). At a young age he would bring different girls home, each relationship not lasting more than three months. Some times he would even have many relationships occurring at the same time, but he doesn't take them seriously. To him they were just for "fun". He became spoiled as his grades fell, his dad just to make his son happy, did not say a word. His father knew that it wouldn't be too long until his scent will be able to attract monsters as Apate had said. For self-defense, Han-Gyong made Hyang-Soon take Taekwando and Kendo. The demigod lifestyle for Hyang-Soon went relatively well up until the summer of the age of 13. Hyang-Soon had rented a laser tag facility and invited his friends to join him. Hyang-Soon had left his belongings but kept his Celestial Bronze Nihonto sheathed, concealed beneath his clothing. As he silently pursuits his target hoping to tag him, he had a screech coming from behind. At first he dismissed it as a lure. It was incredibly dark in the laser tag arena aside from the faint glow of luminescent lights. He felt a gust of wind as if something flew by and then he felt an excruciating pain in his back. He came face-to-face with a winged woman with its sharp claws revealed. He felt a sudden surge of energy flow through his body and he watched as the harpy flew straight into a wall. Despite the pain, Hyang-Soon was more amused than afraid; a bird woman, well that won't be something you see every day. Seeing the harpy vulnerable, lying on the ground currently dazed, his first instinct was to draw his Celestial Bronze Nihonto and impale the creature in its chest. The impact against the wall left it dazed, prohibiting the harpy from being able to predict Hyang-Soon attack or attempt to dodge it. Hyang-Soon blew the golden dust from his Nihonto and sheathes it. The blazing sun brought the humid conditions of what you'd expect from a beach party. At a private beach, the fourteen year old Hyang-Soon and his friends were messing around in the water. Some sat at the shore, chattering among themselves, while some let the sun tan their skin, and some jumped straight into the water. His friends had challenged Hyang-Soon to see how quick he was able to swim from shore to the far end and back. It was a challenge he just couldn't turn down! He started off with incredible speed and had an incredible time, but things took a turn when he got farther from shore. Hyang-Soon noticed something swimming beneath the water; and it was much too large to be some sort of fish. The last thing he would want is to encounter a shark. The creature emerged from the water; it had the face of a dog and holds a Celestial Bronze trident. As he tried to swim away, he found that the creature had incredible maneuver in water and caught up easily. The telekhine raised its trident. As it is about to strike Hyang-Soon, he felt a sudden surge of energy flow inside him. Next thing he knew, he created illusion of attacks. This disarmed the telekhine as it is left vulnerable with no form of offense available. Hyang-Soon launched a swift punch at the telekhine's face, this disorientated it but was in no means capable of killing it at all. He swam back to shore leaving his friends wondering just what kept him from swimming back so long. A year had past since the telekhine encounter, and Hyang-Soon was back at his academy for school. He had just finished his class, as he lies in bed texting his friends on his iPhone. Boxes of pizza which he had order five minutes ago was shortly coming. Coke, chips, nachos; it was the super bowl day, and Hyang-Soon is all ready for his friends to crash over at his dorm. He heard a growl, when he sees a medium-sized hellhound standing at the entrance to his dorm (which he had forgotten to close). He was already prepared; after two attacks, he always had his Celestial Bronze nihonto at easy grasp. Something he wasn't prepared was that the hellhound is capable of shadow travelling. Shadowing travelling and then pouncing at Hyang-Soon, the hellhound was able to claw at him after catching Hyang-Soon by surprise. Afterwards, Hyang-Soon was more than prepared to retaliate; after the first use of his powers, Hyang-Soon was occasionally able to use it at will so that it wasn't a "let's hope for the best-of-luck" when encountering a monster. He put the hellhound in confusion and took this as an opportunity to strike. He slashed his nihonto onto the hellhound's flesh which effectively turns the monster to golden dust. He then treated his wounds and had to quickly clean up his dorm before his friends came over. Things were just becoming steamy with exchanges and suggestive conversation between Hyang-Soon and his late girlfriend, Yong-Gae, whom he recently met a month ago soon after he turned sixteen. Things went rather smoothly and rather quickly with the development of their intimacy. Hyang-Soon was in his Lambourghini whispering sweet nothings and passionately kissing when an impact tilted the car slightly. Hyang-Soon eyes widened to see a giant-scorpion piercingly glaring at him. Being a clear-sighted mortal, Yong-Gae was met with extreme and sudden surprise that she opened the car door and ran to safety away from the monster. Hyang-Soon being out of reach, the giant-scorpion targeted the next available target in hopes of getting Hyang-Soon out of the car. Yong-Gae was in distress, he couldn't risk the possibility of Yong-Gae getting injured because of him. As the giant-scorpion flailed its pincer and prepares to impale Yong-Gae, Hyang-Soon launched himself at Yong-Gae. This pushed her aside and Hyang-Soon took a direct impale from the pincer. The giant-scorpion crawled above Hyang-Soon; however, Hyang-Soon noticed the soft flesh in its underbelly. Slipping his sword out of its sheathe, he impaled the giant-scorpion before it was able to finish him off. Yong-Gae was in incredible distress, she ran away from the scene and called the police. Hyang-Soon was taken to the hospital to treat his injuries, which were serious but not fatal. From that day on, he never heard from Yong-Gae, who immediately moved shortly after the unexplained incident. During his free time when he was seventeen, inspired by the Korean pop idol group EXO, Hyang-Soon formed a Korean pop idol group with his nine of his other friends. What started out as a small gig in the local bar; the group began to gain popularity in the area and more people would come to their performance when their live. Hyang-Soon took the role of the lead rapper and lead dancer, he was known for his choreograph and his singing. The group was found by a recording company for their talent and they were branded with their own album which were branded and released by a publishing company. This caused the group to gain much more attention and popularity among the teenagers of their generation. The group had their own concert planned; it was nothing to being close to a full-blown concert but it was exciting for the group to perform at their first sold-out concert. Hyang-Soon was back home with his father as the semester concluded for him. Han-Gyong plans on having some father-son reunion time with Hyang-Soon on a trip to Italy. The first-class plane tickets were ready and all that's required is for Hyang-Soon to pack his luggage when Hyang-Soon found himself being attacked by another monster. It has just reached a year since he received any attacks, Hyang-Soon already knew that one will be coming sooner or later. This enemy was different from the ones he encountered in the previous years; it was a chimera, and it will soon prove to be a tougher opponent. The chimera's attempt to pounce at Hyang-Soon and immediately engulfs fire on him afterwards was successful. It would have easily caused serious burns if Hyang-Soon hadn't used his powers to cause the chimera to face away from him before it breathed fire. This also allowed Hyang-Soon the time for him to slice off one of the chimera's heads. The acid formed from the snake tail's venomous fangs begin to burn Hyang-Soon skin on contact. The chimera was in Hyang-Soon's range, so enduring through the pain it causes, he was able to cut off the second head. Now with only its lion head, the chimera goes on a blind rampage as it hits into a wall. Dazed, Hyang-Soon finishes it off by slicing off the final head. Han-Gyong had seen what has happened when he came by Hyang-Soon room to check on him just a few seconds ago. Knowing that it's no longer safe, recalling back to the letter Myong-Suk/Apate had left for him, he realizes that it's time. He refunded the plane tickets for Italy and bought direct flight tickets bound for New York City that takes flight tomorrow. He decided that he doesn't want to keep the secrets from Hyang-Soon any longer. Han-Gyong called his son to the study where he provided an explanation for every abnormal event that happened for the past seventeen years of his life. The next day, Hyang-Soon was en-route to New York City to a place called "Camp Half-Blood" that his father had told him. While not much to a person that has had access to riches for his whole life, Han-Gyong had given Hyang-Soon ten-thousand dollars for use in New York. He arrived at camp rather safely aside from the near encounter with a Scythian Dracanae at the camp entrance. He temporarily had to take a leave from his group, leaving the group to promote as eight (as another had to leave to focus on studies). Well his time at camp didn't last long. It was merely a week before Hyang-Soon could no longer take the lack of his usual luxuries. Knowing of the dangers he will encounter, he still chose to leave camp. He returned home unexpectedly to his father; his father wasn't necessarily pleased to see his son not at camp at first, but nonetheless he was still happy to see his son back home again. His scent developed and became stronger, but so had Hyang-Soon's strength and skill in weaponry and his demigod abilities. Just a week after he left camp, he had encountered three stymphalian birds backstage while he was preparing for his next gig with his group. As the performance was beginning the loud music from the stereo speakers disorientated the birds preventing them from attacking him. When the performance ended, Hyang-Soon rushed backstage and while the birds were still disorientated, finished them off with the Celestial Bronze nihonto that he left in his duffel bag backstage. The group ended up disbanding due to all the members being busy with their lives and other interests; it was a pity as the group's name has just gotten more known in South Korea. Hyang-Soon soon grew tired of the constant monster attacks, and seeing how his group wasn't something that had kept him from going to camp, he decided to return there. Despite only having left camp for three months, Hyang-Soon took a private jet to New York City and headed for the place where he merely stayed for a week the last time. He stood staring at the camp entrance. Was this truly the place he wants to be? He decided: "Yes". A new place is always a good change in interest and perhaps he could meet some new people, specifically females. With that in mind, he took a step into camp entrance back to where he belongs, his new home. Category:Character Planning Category:Normal Priority